The present invention relates generally to computer systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system and method for pivotably securing a display to a base of a computer system.
The typical notebook computer has a base that houses most of the electronics and a display enclosure that houses a display. The base is typically placed on a flat surface to operate the notebook computer. The base and display enclosure are hinged so that the display can be pivoted relative to the base to a desired viewing position. To stow the computer, the display is pivoted so that the display enclosure and base are folded against one another to protect the display during movement of the computer. One or more latches are used to hold the display and base in the stowed position. A two-step process typically is followed to place the computer in operation from the stowed position. First, the latches are operated to enable the display enclosure to be pivoted and, second, the display is pivoted to a desired position. Latch mechanisms, however, tend to be small features that protrude from the display enclosure. Consequently, they can be easily damaged due to handling.
Additionally, the display enclosure hinges often incorporate friction clutches that require significant force applied by the user to pivot the display enclosure. The friction holds the display enclosure in the desired angular position during operation. As the display panels have become increasingly larger, the amount of force required to maintain a display in a desired position has increased. Depending on the weight and size of the base, the user may need to hold the base down with one hand while pivoting the display enclosure with the other hand to ensure the base is not lifted from the surface on which it is resting.
Therefore, a need exists for a simpler technique for securing a pivotable display to a base. Specifically, a need exists for a technique that securely maintains a pivotable display in a desired angular position while also enabling the display to be pivoted easily when desired.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a computer having a base and a display is featured. The display is pivotable relative to the base over a range of motion. The computer has a securing mechanism that pivotably secures the display to the base. The securing mechanism utilizes a portion that produces an opposing force to pivotal motion of the display throughout a range of motion. The securing mechanism also has a device operable to prevent the assembly from opposing pivotal motion of the display housing.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an assembly for pivotably securing a computer display to a computer base unit is featured. The assembly has a hinge mechanism to enable the computer display to pivot relative to the computer base unit. The assembly also has an opposition member that produces a force to oppose pivotal motion of the display. Also, a clutch is operable to prevent the opposition member from opposing pivotal motion of the display.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method of operating a computer system is featured. The computer system has a base unit, a pivotable display, and a device that produces a frictional force to oppose pivotable motion of the display. The method comprises operating a clutch assembly to reduce the frictional force opposing pivotable motion of the display. The method also comprises pivoting the display to a desired position.